Humans have often taken on a custodial role in the care and maintenance of a variety of living things. In fulfilling this role, humans have provided feeding stations and housings for a variety of living things. Included among these are birds, wherein humans often provide feeders, housing and baths. In some cases the feeders and housing facilities are suspended from a support member such as a tree branch or other feature.
Typical birdfeeders are in the form of a receptacle having food storage for either dry or liquid nourishment. An access opening is usually provided to allow for the filling of the receptacle. A lid is usually associated with the receptacle to guard against the elements and unwanted access to the food within the receptacle. One disadvantage, in many prior art structures, is that the receptacle must be taken down from its support member in order to add additional feed into the receptacle. Furthermore, depending on the size of the receptacle the lid may be unwieldy. Thus, a structure allowing for easy access to the interior of the receptacle for filling is desired. Specifically, a structure allowing moving the lid easily between an open and closed position while the receptacle remains suspended in desired.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention introduce both a method and device for easily moving a receptacle lid from a closed to open position without the need to remove the receptacle from its support member.